One Weird Year
by VixenTheJuggalette
Summary: Well.. lets just sum it up: Marauders, drunken Lupin, funny stuff.


"Oh yeah, very funny Moony," Sirius said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeh think so?" Remus said, just getting back from the Three Broomsticks. He had his tie on his head, a brilliant purple jacket, and bright green shirt, and polka dotted pants. Sirius, not even knowing where he got there infernal clothes, was just enjoying the sight of Remus making a fool of himself, for it was usually just him and James that made fools of themselves.

"Yeah, it's so _you." _James said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, picked it up from... from... somewhere." He said, his eyes drooping drunkenly.

"Bet you did." Sirius said, cracking up laughing behind his pillow.

"You guys wanna see a dance?" Remus said, a smile on his face, his hands in the air.

"Yeah!" Roared the other three Marauders.

"Okay!" Remus said. At that moment, music started playing from Merlin knows where, and then Remus started doing this dance. No one knew what this dance was, but it was amusing.

"Umm, Moony?" Roared Sirius through the loud music, "What is that dance?"

"This dance?" He said.

"What other dance?" He replied.

"Hmm, maybe.... THIS ONE!" Remus said, doing a completely idiotic dance, this was highly amusing.

"Yeah, I have a new question in mind.." James said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Remus said, getting all up in his kool-aid.

"Uh, well, first you can get out of my face.." He said, pushing Remus' face slightly away. "And tell me... where did you get those dances from?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, that's a question alright!" He said, jumping in the air.

"Er, yes, I suppose it is." James said, getting off the bed.

"Yes yes yes!" Remus said, clapping his hands together.

"Mate, don't you think you've had a little too much to drink? You're kind of acting gay." Sirius said, still cracking up.

"Well you don't look too straight yourself, PADFOOT!" Remus said, jumping on the bed in one leap, getting all up in _Sirius' _kool-aid.

"Er," Sirius said, trying not to laugh. "I think you need to, er, calm down." He said, gently pressing on his shoulder, motioning him to sit down.

"Hmm... let me think..... NOPE!" He said, flying off the bed.

"Aw great!" Sirius said, "He's gone psycho-wizard on us!" He said. Now everyone had managed to get him in the closet, in two, long, hours.

"Uh, guys! Very funny! You can let me out now!" Remus called from the closet.

"Sorry, mate." James said, pushing on the door like the other two.

"But why not? I was being good- no, sorry, that's a lie." Remus said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you have to stay in there until morning. You are going to have a hell of a hangover, that's for sure." Sirius said, a smile on his face.

"Come _on!_" He said. "I didn't get to finish my dance!" Remus said. The other three started busting out laughing.

"Sorry!" Sirius said.

The finally heard him snoring, so they all went to bed. The next morning, the three that were _not_ in the closet, woke up to a sound of someone throwing up. Remus got the hangover Sirius had predicted.

"I- am-_ never_- drinking- again." Remus said in between a series of gags.

"Yeah, I don't think that will really happen." Sirius said, leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"My head hurts.... badly." Remus said, after getting on his feet, rubbing his head.

Sirius snorts, "Yeah, can I say 'I told you so'?"

"I think you just did." Remus said dryly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sirius said, going out of the bathroom.

"You know, you could have stopped me after my twelfth shot of fire whiskey, you didn't need just to watch me act like an idiot." Remus said, wiping his mouth.

"We could have... but that would take all of t he fun out of watching you get drunk, and making a complete fool of yourself. And let you tell you, that is the funniest thing I have seen in ages! Well, other than Rosie Lenwood taking off her..." Sirius said, trailing off his sentence, not wanting to give away any more of his private affairs.

"Yeah, could you _not _make me want to throw up again? Yeah, thanks." He said, throwing the towel down the laundry chute.

"You are just jealous that I have had more action in the past week that you have had in a year. Face it, I'm a girl magnet. It's a simple fact."

"No, only desperate girls that have nothing else to do are the ones that go out with you." Remus said.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Like I said, you're just jealous. Face it Moony."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to breakfast now, if you don't mind." Remus said, after getting dressed.

"I'll meet up with you. I have some un-finished business to attend to." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, alright." Remus said, turning away, not really wanting to know what "Business" he is talking about.

At breakfast, the rest of the Marauders were there, eating.

"He Moons. Sit down, kick back, have some breakfast." James said. "And where's Padfoot? Is he still getting ready? Ugh! I'm telling you, that man always had to lather, rinse, and repeat and it is getting dreadfully irritating and"

"No, he's not doing his hair. He said he has some 'Un-finished business' to attend to. And frankly, I really don't care what it is. I'd rather you not even tell me if you knew." Remus said, stuffing a sausage into him mouth.

"We don't know. But it does sound like something he would say." James said, now stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of porridge.

"Well, we better be off. The quidditch game starts in about thirty minutes and I want to practice." James said, getting up and stuffing the remains of his toast in his mouth. "'Ome on, Moons."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Wormtail, are you coming?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes, I'll have to catch up with you. O.W.L.'s coming up, have to study. I'll be at the game, though." Peter said, getting his bag of books and heading to the library. "See you in a bit." He yelled behind him.

At the quidditch pitch, there were quite a few students and a couple teachers already here, getting good seats.

"Merlin's beard, would you imagine this many people already here, a half an hour until the game?" Remus said, mystified.

"Well, Moony, this _is_ the last game of the year. It usually gets packed." James replied over the loud noise of students goofing off.

"Hey- there's Sirius!" Remus said, pointing over to the podium where the announcer sits. Sirius had made a large banner that said "Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Sucks!" and be-witched it to flash brilliant greens and blues and other extravagant colors.

"Ugh! That's what his 'Un-finished Business' was? Why did he rub his hands together like a mad-man then?" Remus asked.

"Well mate, probably just to creep you out." James said, one eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, he does that often."Remus said, nodding his head in realization.

"Looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Sirius said, running up to them.

"Yeah, looks great, Pads." James said, looking at it appreciatively.

"Yeah, it took about three days to do it, paid off though." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well I have to go and get read. You blokes took away my practice time." James said, punching them playfully in the arm.

In a baffle of cheers and "Boo's", Gryffindor won, two hundred and twenty five to a hundred. Which, lead to a party in the Gryffindor tower that night.

"Mate, you played excellent!" Sirius told James, a butter beer in hand.

"Thanks guys, but I'm tired. I think I want to go to bed." James said, yawning, droopy-eyed.

"Party pooper!" Yelled Sirius.

"Oh, shut it!" James yelled back through the crowd.

After the party stopped, and everyone was in their comfortable four-poster beds, James finally got the sleep.

In the morning, they woke up to thunder, lightning, hail, and heavy rain, pounding on the castle windows.

"Hmm, what a day to end the school year, eh?" Remus said, stretching, then yawning.

"Yeah, excellent." James said, also stretching.

"Ugh, I don't want to go home." Sirius complained. "I'm allowed to stay at your house, right Prongs?"

"You're always welcome. I actually think mum likes you better than me." James said, smirking.

"Oh shut it."Sirius said. "But I'm still coming over. I always do." He said, smiling widely.

"Alright. Better get down to breakfast." Remus said, heading toward the door.

"Yeah, let's go." James said, smiling.

After breakfast, they all went to their classes. After an incident involving Sirius, James, a dungbomb, and Snape (Snape saying that they both had detentions the first day they some back new year) they went to the end of year feast, and was on the Hogwarts Express, and onto platform nine and three quarters. They said their farewells, and promises to send each other invitations to stay at each other's houses, and went off.

There are no other people like the Marauders, and there never be anyone that if just like them.

There is a pretty promising chance that next year, will be a very Marauder-filled year indeed.

**  
Hey! Well, Hope you liked it. And, about the "Kool-aid" thing at the beginning, that's something me and my friends say all the time, so I just HAD to throw it in there. =P So, review??? **

**Thanks!**

**xXShelbyXx**


End file.
